In a conventional electronic device, one of the designs often adopted is to latch one end of an interface card in a trough of the case of the electronic device after the interface card has been wedged in an insertion slot of the main board. The connector of the interface card is prone to break away from the insertion slot when subject to vibration or during transportation. This results in poor connection.
To remedy the aforesaid problem, many improved techniques have been developed. Two kinds of techniques are discussed below as examples.
An interface card auxiliary coupling apparatus has a base wedging in a trough abutting one side of a case, and a bucking member is pivotally coupled on the base that can selectively compress the upper side of the interface card to prevent the interface cards from breaking away from the insertion slots of a main board and forming poor connection, or not compress the upper side of the interface card to allow the interface card to be removed easily from the insertion slot.
The other technique is a computer interface card loosening inhibited mechanism. After one end of the interface card is wedged in an insertion slot of the case of an electronic device, the interface card loosening inhibited mechanism located in a computer may be movably mounted on a plurality of interface cards above the insertion slots in a latched condition to prevent the interface cards from breaking away from the insertion slots of a main board and forming poor connection, or allow the interface cards to be removed from the insertion slots in a unlatched condition.
The aforesaid structures are movably mounted on the case abutting the trough to selectively remove the interface card or prevent the interface card from being removed. There is another design to confine one end of the interface card not wedged in the trough as shown in FIG. 1. It has a hook to latch the interface card to prevent the interface card from breaking away. However, to remove the interface card from the trough, many locations have to be forced. This is not convenient.